<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>killing time by Mayahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614654">killing time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayahara/pseuds/Mayahara'>Mayahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Surviving, they're just, you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayahara/pseuds/Mayahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both you and Claire have a talk after accidentally locking yourselves in a room when trying to run from a horde of infected. </p>
<p> <br/>Claire Redfield x Fem!Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Redfield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>killing time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Fuck!”<i> You gasp, quickly locking the door behind you as a cold undead hand nearly grabbed your arm.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>There was another breathless cursing in the room: Claire Redfield was with you as well, barely in one shape. She had a bruise visible in her face, which made you worry but only briefly, before you needed to switch your attention back to the door. Infected were tumbling into it, in an attempt to come in. You stopped them with the strength of your body blocking the door but of course, you couldn’t stay there forever.</p>
<p>“Claire!” You called, starting to panic. They were quite strong, you noticed, despite being dead. </p>
<p>When Claire processed what was happening, she quickly scanned the room you both entered. Her stormy blue eyes were wild from the adrenaline, until they lighted up when she found a heavy shelf on the floor. Might as well be enough to hold the door just until the infected lose interest on them.</p>
<p>"Hold on!” She screams, determined.</p>
<p>With brute strength that Claire had no idea where it came from, the white shelf came dragged across the cold and dirty floor until it hit the door with a loud thud.<br/>
You move your body away from the door in a quick movement, pulling your pistol back, just in case the dead were strong enough to go past it. Fortunately, it wasn’t the case, so both you and Claire slowly lowered down your weapons. The loud banging and disgusting gargling from the dead just behind the door wouldn’t let your body relax yet though, not really. </p>
<p>"That was way too close," Claire says, turning to you. "You okay?” </p>
<p>She approaches before you could answer while inspecting you from head to toe, eyes searching for any signs of blood.<br/>
It’s not too long before you start to feel your face grow hot at being this close to her: it was no surprise that you had a thing for Claire, ever since you first meet her.<br/>
There was something about her beautiful eyes and concerned expression coming to save your ass that made your heart flutter inside your chest. That one feeling making you forget that you both almost died a few seconds ago. </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” you turn your flushed face away. “You’re the one bleeding, Claire.”</p>
<p>There was a shallow cut in her cheek, but now that you can see it closer, it didn’t seem like a bite, nor a scratch from the infected. </p>
<p>“Dunno, think I scratched myself back there,” She answers, unbothered. “I’m okay, too.”</p>
<p>While being that close to her, you struggled to fight the white fog in your mind that kept you from having a normal conversation. There was undoubtedly a pause, an awkward silence between you two taking place.<br/>
Claire only did notice she was this close to you after a few moments before backing away, seemingly embarrassed as well. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding, then.<br/>
Nonetheless, despite everything, you felt relieved that Claire wasn’t hurt or bitten badly. You weren’t sure you could have made this far without her at all. </p>
<p>“Oh, well. We’ve locked ourselves in.” She says, breaking you away from your thoughts.</p>
<p>Claire was staring at the darkened room, now being able to analyze it without rush. You followed her gaze, seeing whatever was inside with you: a few dusty shelves at the wall, a broken table at the corner, a small bed that felt pretty out of place, but no window, door, or alternative exit in sight. Claire was right.</p>
<p>"Seems like it,” You mutter. “We'll need to kill some time until they leave the door.” </p>
<p>You sigh, letting your backpack fall into the floor to give your shoulders a break. Apparently, fire weapons and ammunition were way heavier than you thought.</p>
<p>“Right,” she simply says, walking more into the room, “We could use a rest. Won’t hurt us to sit down for a bit.” </p>
<p>Noticing a slight anxious tone in her voice, you could tell that Claire was not as unbothered as she was letting on.<br/>
She was probably urging to find her missing brother, and every second counted in her search. Having that in mind, you couldn’t blame her, not exactly.</p>
<p>“It’ll be probably an hour or so,” You try to say, reassuringly. “This won’t delay us from finding him if he’s in here.”</p>
<p>You saw Claire walking past you, her flashlight illuminating across a pool of dried blood on the floor right beside the white bed, the one you noticed that it might have been moved inside by someone. Likely, by just a survivor that passed through the same room. Hopefully just that. </p>
<p>You light the room with your flashlight to do the same as her, while doing notably effort not to make a face to the strong stench of blood and rot in the stale air of the room, even though there were no infected inside. You are aware that you should be used to that smell by now. </p>
<p>“Sorry if I sound desperate.” Claire says, avoiding to stare at you. “I really want to find him, you know?”</p>
<p>Searching back at your memory, you do recall seeing Chris Redfield from afar when you visited the S.T.A.R.S office. He seemed more than capable, you remember. You knew a zombie outbreak would not be able to kill that man. </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize for being worried, Claire.” You say, firmly. “Although, I would dare say you have nothing to worry about.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Claire asks, finally allowing herself to sit down on the bed. </p>
<p>You hesitate for a second when Claire stares at you and taps the soft mattress on her side, inviting you to sit beside her. There was no reason not to, you think. As the dose of adrenaline was leaving your body, you were already starting to feel your legs heavy and tired from the run. </p>
<p>“I remember seeing your brother back when I used to visit their office,” You say, shrugging. “He looked pretty damn badass to me.” </p>
<p>Claire chuckles at being reminded of her brother in his job, likely because she knew it was true. Chris did not looked like someone incapable of taking care of himself, considering that he always took his position at the S.T.A.R.S very seriously.<br/>
You felt your chest warm up at seeing her laugh. Perhaps everything was going to be okay, eventually.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” She says, a soft smile in her lips. “He is pretty badass.”</p>
<p>After a small pause, she stares at you again, curiosity taking over her expression.</p>
<p>“You mentioned you were looking for your friend, right?” Claire asks. “They work for the R.C.P as well?” </p>
<p>“She used to until recently, yeah. I went searching at her apartment first, but the whole thing was fucked up when I got there,” You shift position uncomfortably at the memory of the building in flames, amidst the chaos in the city below. “That’s why I came searching at the police station.” </p>
<p>After being warded off of your objective by countless of near-death experiences, there was still part of you that wanted to risk everything to find your friend. It depressed you to think that in order to do that, you might need to survive the outbreak first. After meeting and sticking with Claire by your side, you knew that now your situation wasn’t just about finding her.</p>
<p>At some point, Claire must have sensed your discomfort, as her warm hand came to caress into your shoulder in a comforting gesture. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that.” She says, her voice almost a whisper. “We'll do our best to find her too, okay?”</p>
<p>It surprised you that Claire was always willing and ready to offer support, to show she cares, despite knowing you for not too long. Apparently, she was naturally this kind and good-hearted person and that’s why you liked her.<br/>
Worst part of your situation, however, was needing to hide how you felt because you couldn’t know whatever Claire liked. </p>
<p>
  <i>Was she even into girls to begin with?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>You couldn’t simply drop that question out of nowhere, specially in the middle of the zombie outbreak.<br/>
Even so, you make your best effort not to blush. </p>
<p>“I know.” You answer, allowing yourself to smile at her. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read:</p>
<p>* This short story is almost entirely based on the recent RE games (2 and 3 remakes), following their story, characters looks and timeline.</p>
<p>* In this particular occasion, the friend that reader is looking for might or might not be Jill Valentine. I choose not to mention her name and let up to the reader's imagination</p>
<p>* That being said, I also choose to make Claire not being aware of Jill's existence, despite her friendship with her brother (in the canon version, it is likely that Claire knows her.)</p>
<p>* The kind of relationship reader's had with Jill is also up to you. However, do have in mind that I plan to write Jill x Reader later on, as to show the past of this reader I’m writing about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>